Remorse
by Key Ichi Aroora
Summary: ONESHOT. /"Aku melakukan semua ini karena takut kehilangan ..."/"Kehilangan aku?"/"Tentu saja. Tidak ada yang lebih kucintai di dunia ini selain dirimu."/"Cemburumu yang berlebihan itu ... akan membuatmu kehilangan lebih cepat."/ SasuxHina, slight GaaxHina, ItaxSaku.


"_And yes, I'll admit, I am jealous. I'm jealous of every minute you spend with him, of every concerned expression you send his way, of every tear shed, of every glance, every touch, and every thought. I want to rip him to pieces and purge him from your mind and from your heart. But I can't." _

― **Colleen Houck**

Cemburu? Kau tanya apakah aku cemburu?

Iya. Aku cemburu. Sangat cemburu.

Dan sekali lagi aku melihatnya menyentuhmu, akan kubuat kau tak mampu lagi menyentuh dia selamanya.

Aku tak main-main. Tapi aku juga tak menginginkan yang muluk-muluk.

Aku hanya tak mau kisah cintaku diganggu.

Hanya itu—dan kuharap kau cukup cerdas untuk mengerti betapa sakitnya jadi aku.

.

.

**Remorse**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Key Ichi Aroora

.

.

Aku memalingkan wajah. Muak sekali rasanya melihat adegan picisan itu terjadi persis di depan mukaku. Gaara dan Hinata. Kenapa selalu mereka? Kenapa selalu istriku yang jadi peran utama wanita? Dan kenapa aku cuma bisa diam menonton … seolah tak ada yang menganggapku ada di sini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara menatap Hinata. Bisa kulihat, hanya siluet sosok istriku yang tergambar di mata gioknya. Ia seolah tak menyadari aku ada—atau mungkin, sebenarnya ia sangat menyesalkan kenapa aku harus ada.

"Hinata?"

"Gaara aku baik-baik saja, aku cuma pusing," istriku tersenyum rikuh, berusaha untuk berdiri lebih tegak. Dilepaskannya pegangan pada meja sampanye yang tadi digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Ada rasa gugup yang aneh, terlukis jelas di raut wajah Hinata. Matanya melirikku dengan takut-takut.

Aku masih berdiri bersidekap di sampingnya—tak membuka suara sedikit pun.

.

.

.

"Aku capek," kulempar jas dan dasiku begitu saja di atas ranjang. Kutinggalkan Hinata yang menatapku sendirian dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku benar-benar malas melayani dia malam ini. Baik untuk sekedar ngobrol, ataupun untuk bercinta. Pertemuan kami dengan teman sekantornya itu, Sabaku no Gaara, di acara peresmian gedung baru Namikaze Coorporation—perusahaan milik sahabatku, Naruto—telah membuat suasana hatiku menjadi benar-benar buruk. Aku malas, sangat malas menanggapi "Maafkan aku, aku khilaf," yang tak henti-hentinya meluncur dari bibir Hinata.

"Sasuke," Hinata memanggilku, suaranya serak. Mungkin kini dia sudah benar-benar menangis. "Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan, Gaara. Percayalah padaku, Sasuke …"

"Hn, terserah," aku menggumam tanpa minat. Kakiku melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Kubanting pintu metal ringan itu, membuat Hinata terkejut dan tertunduk.

"Sasuke … Maafkan aku," bisiknya lirih, namun masih dapat kudengar diantara suara guyuran air yang jatuh bebas membasahi kepalaku.

.

.

.

Bulan masih bertahta tepat di tengah permadani langit penuh bintang. Aku dan bulan saling menatap, bertanya-tanya. Mungkin ia heran mengapa aku tak tidur hingga selarut ini. Bahkan, mungkin satu jam lagi fajar akan naik menggantikan kedudukan sang candra.

Dan aku ingin tahu—apakah bulan mengerti amarah yang menggelegak di dadaku malam ini?

Kulirik Hinata yang sedang pulas tergolek di ranjang besar kami dengan gaun ungu tipisnya. Tak seperti biasa, rasanya minatku untuk mendekat, menindih, dan mengajaknya bercumbu … sama sekali tak terbit. Padahal, seingatku … aku tak pernah kuasa menahan hasrat jika Hinata tampil semolek ini persis di depan mataku.

Aku memalingkan wajah. Menatap bulan kembali.

Rasa cemburu itu … masih mendesir sebegini deras bersama aliran darahku.

Menguapkan semua minatku untuk sekedar menyentuh istriku.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata mendekatiku. Menyodorkan sesuatu. "Aku hamil … Anak pertama kita."

Aku berkedip, memandang benda bergaris merah dua itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ada rasa senang yang muncul mendadak di hatiku. Tapi begitu aku mengangkat wajah, menatap kembali wajah istriku, aku mengurungkan niat untuk memeluknya.

Jujur saja, rasa gengsi itu … tumbuh seiring dengan munculnya rasa cemburu di hatiku.

"Syukurlah," aku menutup koran pagi yang sejak tadi terbentang dalam genggamanku. "Aku berangkat dulu. Kalau mau ke dokter, ajak Sakura saja. Aku dan Itachi akan pergi minum di luar. Dia pasti mengijinkan jika Sakura kau ajak pergi."

Hinata tak menjawab saranku. Dan aku sengaja langsung menghilang tanpa menunggunya bicara. Lagipula, Hinata juga tak mungkin berani memprotes mengapa aku tak memberikan kecupan seperti pagi-pagi biasanya. Ia pasti hanya akan memendam kekecewaannya—dan aku juga akan menjauh, untuk memperlihatkan padanya … bahwa suaminya juga masih punya hati yang harus dijaga, dan bisa juga terluka jika ia didekati oleh teman kantor sekaligus mantan kekasihnya itu.

… Sabaku no Gaara.

.

.

.

"Mau kemana?"

Itachi menginjak rem. Tak langsung menjawab. Kulirik dia, tak mengerti apa rencananya hari ini. Ia sengaja menculikku langsung dari tempat kerja, meninggalkan mobilku di parkiran tanpa peduli bahwa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di sana tanpa penjagaan sampai larut malam setelah jam kantor selesai.

"Senang-senang," jawab Itachi sambil menepuk pundakku. "Kujanjikan … ini akan menarik," ucapnya meyakinkanku.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Melirik tempat kumuh yang penuh dengan gadis-gadis.

"Ini apa? Tempat pelacuran?" tanyaku. "Kenapa kamu mengajakku ke tempat murahan begini?"

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah pulang?"

Sakura membukakan pintu rumahku. Aku terkejut. Mengapa ia bisa di rumahku sampai larut begini?

"Itachi sudah pulang, dia menunggumu di rumah, Sakura," kulakukan pengusiran secara halus. Tidak mungkin aku mengusirnya terang-terangan. Bagaimanapun, dia kakak iparku sendiri.

"Tadi Hinata pingsan di kantor," jelas Sakura tanpa kutanyai. "Kebetulan tadi aku ada disana, soalnya Hinata minta ditemani ke dokter setelah pulang kerja. Jadi sekalian aku berkunjung—eh, Sasuke?"

Sakura mengikutiku berjalan ke dalam kamar. Mataku nanar menatap Hinata yang tergolek dengan mata terpejam. "Dia tidak apa-apa, kan, Sakura?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku mengelus perlahan anak rambut istriku yang jatuh bebas di dahinya. Menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Tidak," Sakura menggeleng. "Kamu jangan khawatir."

Aku mengangguk, pandangan mataku tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian pamit padaku, dan tak lama kemudian sudah kudengar deru mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumahku. Kututup pintu kamar pelan-pelan. Takut Hinata terbangun.

"Sasuke?"

Misiku menjaga ketenangan ternyata gagal. Suara indah Hinata memanggilku lembut, membuat aku menoleh dan berjalan mendekatinya. Aku duduk di atas ranjang, kugenggam tangannya, kukecup bibirnya dan kubawanya ke dalam pelukanku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu sakit," bisikku. Hinata menangguk, membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku. Menikmati kehangatan yang nyaris hilang karena kejadian tempo hari.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," ucapnya lirih.

Aku tak menjawab. Hanya meresponnya dengan memberikan pelukan lebih erat. Kupejamkan mataku. Sekilas, aku masih bisa melihat sisa pandangan yang terekam dalam memoriku—bagaimana tadi Itachi mencumbui gadis-gadis yang dibayarnya murah di tempat pelacuran.

Aku hanya memandangnya, jijik.

Aku membatin, seraya mengecupi dahi istriku, membiarkannya makin dalam menikmati kehangatan kami. 'Benar … Hinata, aku bersumpah, aku sama sekali tak menyentuh pelacur-pelacur itu. Meskipun ada beberapa dari mereka yang telah menggelayut di lenganku. Berusaha mencuri ciumanku … Aku memang pencemburu. Tapi kupastikan padamu, sayang. Demi Tuhan, aku akan selalu setia.'

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Hinata menyodorkan setangkup roti bakar dan secangkir kopi. "Sarapan dulu."

Aku berdehem. Melirik sekali, kemudian melemparkan pandanganku kembali pada koran pagi.

"Sasuke?"

"Aku sudah dengar, tak perlu kau ulangi," ucapku dingin.

"Kau ini kenapa, Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya, gugup. "Ada yang salah? Kamu tidak enak badan, ya?"

Aku melemparkan ponselnya yang sejak tadi kutaruh di dalam saku. Hinata tampak terkejut begitu menyentuhnya. Ada sekitar enam panggilan tak terjawab. Dari satu kontak yang sama.

Gaara.

"Sasuke," Hinata memanggilku yang sudah bersiap pergi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Percayalah. Aku tidak pernah berselingkuh …"

Dan pernyataannya itu kubiarkan mengambang di udara tanpa kuberi jawaban.

.

.

.

Malam itu, dingin kembali menyelimuti rumah tanggaku. Aku hanya terdiam membaca buku, membiarkan Hinata merajut baju hangat bayi di sampingku. Aku sama sekali tak mengajaknya bicara. Bukannya benci. Aku jauh lebih benci pada Gaara dibanding pada istriku. Tapi, rasa malas itu, benar-benar sudah mereduksi semua keinginanku untuk menghabiskan sisa malam ini dengannya.

Dan Hinata seperti terganggu dengan sikap diamku. Ia membuka suara.

"Sasuke, apa kau marah karena telepon dari Gaara tadi?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ia menatapku, sepertinya ia menanti jawabanku dengan luar biasa tegangnya.

"Kalau aku munafik, aku bilang 'tidak'," jawabku berbelit. Aku sebenarnya malas mengakui bahwa aku cemburu. Tanpa aku bilang seharusnya dia sudah tahu! Aku tak harus mengatakannya dengan gamblang, bukan?

"Sasuke, aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya. Aku telah memilihmu," ucap Hinata. Ia memandangku, berusaha membuatku percaya. "Sungguh, aku dan dia hanya sebatas teman kerja."

"Itu untukmu, tapi untuk dia … lebih dari itu," ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Kuletakkan bukuku. Bersiap untuk tidur. "Mari kita lihat, sejauh mana ia akan berusaha nekat mencuri istriku."

"Sasuke," Hinata menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, "Gaara tak serendah itu. Dia orang yang baik."

"Terus saja membelanya," aku memejamkan mata, "tidak cukupkah kalian membuat hatiku sakit?"

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Gaara …," Hinata menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Sungguh, kami hanya berteman. Kalau memang dia suka padaku, itu di luar kendaliku."

"Kamu bertemu suamimu dalam keadaan tidak tidur perharinya hanya sekitar delapan jam," aku mencoba berargumen, "tapi kamu berada di kantor bersama si Sabaku itu, dalam keadaan sadar, lebih dari sebelas jam. Coba ceritakan, apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama itu?"

"Aku bekerja, Sasuke," Hinata menyentuh lenganku, namun kutepiskan. "Sungguh, aku tidak melakukan hal-hal menyimpang dengan Gaara. Aku bekerja. Kami profesional."

"Repot ya kalau satu kantor dengan mantan kekasih," sindirku. "Apalagi kalau mantan kekasih itu masih menyimpan perasaan. Rasanya aku datang melabrak ke kantormu pun, Naruto tidak akan keberatan. Aku bisa melaporkan segala kebusukan karyawan yang dibanggakannya itu. Dan Gaara akan segera kehilangan pekerjaan …"

"Jangan," Hinata memotong ucapanku cepat. "Jangan bawa-bawa masalah ini dengan pekerjaan …"

"Kenapa? Kamu takut dia dipecat?" tanyaku sinis. "Perhatian sekali."

"Aku mencintaimu, percayalah Sasuke …"

"Aku percaya. Tapi percayaku sudah hilang setelah Gaara datang dan mengganggu hidup kita."

"Sasuke …"

"Omong-omong, anak itu," aku berkata dingin, tanpa membuka mata. "benar-benar anakku, kan?"

"Sasuke!" Hinata menjerit seolah disengat kalajengking. Saat aku membuka mata, kulihat ada kemarahan yang langka, terlukis jelas di matanya. "Aku tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun. Kamu itu hanya cemburu. Kenapa kamu setega itu menuduhku hamil dengan orang lain … Dengan Gaara?"

Aku tak terpengaruh dengan reaksinya yang berlebihan itu. Senyumku tersungging tipis.

"Kenapa sebegitu kagetnya? Merasa terhina … atau merasa dipergoki?" tanyaku santai.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa Hinata seperti biasa.

"Pagi."

Aku menghindari harus sarapan semeja dengannya. Begitu ia duduk, aku langsung berdiri, memakai sepatuku, kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu.

Aku sedang benar-benar malas untuk berbasa-basi. Apalagi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan … Aku muak. Karena bisa kupastikan, dalam segala penjelasan yang akan dilontarkannya, ucapan "Gaara orang yang baik," pasti akan muncul di sana sini. Dan aku sedang tidak berminat mendengar istriku memuji-muji musuh besarku sendiri.

"Sasuke!"

Aku terkejut karena ternyata Hinata mengejarku. "Sasuke tunggu aku! Dengarkan dulu!"

Aku berlari cepat menuruni tangga terasku, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Tak kupedulikan Hinata yang mengikuti lariku dengan masih memanggil-manggil. Kupacu mobilku secepat mungkin.

Aku banyak pekerjaan—tak ada waktu meladeninya menangis dan meronta meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san, istri Anda sakit. Tadi Sakura-san menelepon, katanya Anda tidak segera mengangkat teleponnya, jadi beliau menelepon ke nomor saya," ucapan Tenten, sekretarisku, membuatku terlonjak. Segera kupencet nomor ponsel Sakura. Jariku mengetuk-ketuk meja karena gelisah menunggu panggilan itu diangkat. Rasanya lama sekali. Aku sudah khawatir luar biasa.

"Halo, Sakura?" aku masih sangat panik begitu mendengar suara Sakura menjawab panggilanku, "Di mana Hinata?"

"Kemana saja kamu?" Sakura menghardikku. "Hinata sekarang ada di rumah sakit! Segeralah ke sini!"

.

.

.

Aku berlari-lari kecil di koridor rumah sakit, mencari kamar rawat Hinata. Begitu menemukannya, aku menguak pintu. Kutemukan wajah masam Sakura menyambutku yang datang dengan terengah-engah. Ia tak banyak bicara, hanya menatapku dengan tatapan marah, kemudian meninggalkanku berdua dengan Hinata. Entah apa yang dipikirkan wanita itu—tak mau ikut campur urusan rumah tanggaku, ataukah memang ia terlampau kesal padaku. Tapi sejujurnya aku tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa kesal ….

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" aku memutuskan untuk berhenti keheranan terhadap sikap Sakura dan kembali memberikan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada Hinata. Hinata tersenyum menyambutku dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Tangannya terulur, memintaku mendekat.

"Kamu kenapa?" aku bertanya, kupegang pipinya. Ada sebutir air mata jatuh, kuusap air mata itu dengan jemariku. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Sasuke, aku tidak hamil dengan Gaara," ucap Hinata parau. Tangisnya semakin parah. Aku beringsut mendekat, membawanya ke pelukanku. "Sasuke … maafkan aku. Tapi, anak yang kukandung benar-benar anakmu. Sungguh, dia bukan anak Gaara. Dia anakmu …"

"Iya," aku mengusap-usap punggung istriku. Berusaha menenangkannya. "Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maaf. Mata hatiku dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu, karena itulah aku tega mengucapkan perkataan sekeji itu padamu. Maafkan aku … aku hanya terlalu takut kehilangan kamu …"

"Sasuke, kamu memang tidak kehilangan aku …," Hinata melepaskan pelukanku. Menatap mataku dengan tatapan pedih. "Tapi … kamu kehilangan anakmu. Anak kita, Sasuke …"

"Kamu …," aku menelan ludah, "Keguguran?"

Hinata menangguk lirih.

"Kenapa bisa?" aku mengepalkan tangan. Nyaris terhuyung karena kaget.

"Aku …," Hinata terbata, "aku …"

"Teme! HInata-chan!"

Suara Naruto mengagetkan kami. Ia menyerbu masuk, diikuti oleh seseorang.

"Hinataaa-chaaan! Tadi Sakura-chan bilang Hinata-chan habis jatuh dari tangga teras rumahmu, ya? Kenapa bisa?" berondong Naruto. Ucapannya membuat tangan dan kakiku lemas seketika.

_Jatuh dari tangga teras rumah?_ Aku tertegun.

_Tangga teras rumah?_

"Sasuke, maaf, aku khawatir … jadi aku ikut kemari juga," Gaara yang datang bersama Naruto merasa tak enak melihatku. Aku tak merespon. Kubiarkan dia dan Naruto berbicara dengan Hinata tanpa protes. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi mengapa ia sampai repot-repot ikut kemari.

"Hn," aku hanya merespon sekenanya. Membiarkannya menatapku heran.

Aku melangkah keluar. Wajahku pasti benar-benar sudah pucat pasi. Seakan semua tenagaku terserap habis dan hilang entah kemana. Aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Di luar kamar, aku merosot. Duduk berjongkok terpekur bersandar pada dinding. Air mataku menetes tanpa bisa kubendung lagi.

_Jadi … Hinata keguguran karena jatuh dari tangga teras?_

_Dia jatuh karena mengejarku yang tak mau mendengar penjelasannya?_

_Dengan begitu … berarti aku yang telah membunuh anakku sendiri?_

_Aku pembunuhnya?_

Rasa bersalah menikam hatiku bertubi-tubi hingga rasanya dadaku sesak. Sakit, sakit sekali. Rasa sakit ini bercampur dengan perasaan pedih karena terluka, kehilangan dan penyesalan. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Detik ini juga, aku berani memastikan satu hal—menjadi seorang pencemburu adalah dosa terbesar yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidup.

**Fin.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ceritanya geje. Pendek. Garing pula. Saya bener2 lagi galau segalau-galaunya. Dan jadilah fic ini sebagai pelampiasannya. Maaf kalo ceritanya lebay dan pasaran. Maaf kalo acakadul. Cerita ini publish tanpa di-edit. Apakah cerita ini pantas dimasukkan ke T? Ataukah M saja? Saya main aman jadi saya pasang M, bingung juga sih, :(

Cerita ini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan … Cemburu sih boleh-boleh aja menn, tapi kalau kelewatan, rasa takut kehilangan akan membawa Anda menjadi benar-benar kehilangan. :)

Just Review! XDD

Buat yang mau FLAME, crack!Pairing bukan berarti saya benci SasuHina, saya buat fic SasuHina karena saya cinta sama mereka, XD

Makasih udah baca. :D


End file.
